Unit Types and Designations
=Unit Designations= Unit designations define what a unit's role is. Anti-infantry units are armed with anti-infantry weapons to deal with infantry. Anti-tank units are armed with anti-tank weapons to deal with tanks. Anti-air units are armed with anti-air weapons to deal with air units. Anti-garrison units carry weapons that are designed to clear buildings from opposing troops, while not damaging the structure themselves too much. Anti-structure units are best at taking out structures. Anti-surface units are versatile in fighting all types of surface threats. Anti-ground units are specialized in taking out ground threats easily and are at the mercy of aerial units. Anti-ship units are made to sink boats, ships and the like. Anti-submarine units are specialized in hunting down all submarines and submersibles quickly and efficiently. Artillery are units that are armed with long range weapons that are capable of dealing massive damage, but often cannot track their targets and has a significant reload time. Transport units are made to...transport units. Support units may or may not be armed, but they have useful abilities that can benefit units around them. =Unit Types= In Paradox, there are a great many units, but they tend to fit into common categories. These categories are detailed below, and each is indicated in the "type" section of the unitbox. Footmobiles Infantry Infantry are bipedal footmobile soldiers, human or otherwise. They can garrison buildings, be suppressed by enemy weapons, can take cover, take less damage from cannons and rockets, but more from guns, and can be crushed by larger vehicles. Cannon fodder infantry are cheap, numerous, disposable and spammable. Paradox Example: Auxiliaries Basic infantry are armed with anti-infantry weapons, are cheap and relatively numerous. Paradox example: Peacekeeper Light infantry can take advantage of concelment. Paradox Example : Imperial Warrior Amphibious infantry can cross water as well as land. Paradox example: Shinobi Melee infantry attack their opponents in close combat, which is risky and out-dated, yet effective way to kill. Paradox example: Zatiochi Snipers are armed with high damage, single shot, sniper rifles, and gain stealth when not moving. Paradox example: Rifleman Aerial infantry have either the passive or active ability to fly. Paradox example: Rocketeer Engineers can capture enemy and neutral structures, or repair your own structures instantly to full health. Paradox example: Combat Engineer Support infantry provide buffs to friendly units within range, or carry non-lethal weapons to stun, paralyze and slow down enemy units. Paradox example: Noble Officer Infiltrators can enter enemy structures to sabotage them. Paradox example: Spy Elite infantry usually have same specializations as normal infantry, but have more skills and better equipment for the task (essentially more powerful than their basic counterparts). Paradox example: Tesla Trooper Commandos are one-of-a-kind special infantry, who are more or less superheroes for their side! Paradox example: Yuriko Omega Animals Animals are non-humanoid infantry. They take damage like infantry, but cannot attack if they garrison a structure (if they can garrison at all). Animal scouts can detect enemy infantry. Paradox example: Attack Dog Flying animals...well, they fly. Paradox example: Hawk Aquatic animals are restricted to the sea. Paradox example: Dolphin Battlesuits Battlesuits are infantry wearing...battlesuits, that are more difficult to crush and take damage the opposite of regular infantry, losing little health to bullets, but much more to shells and rockets. Aerial battlesuits have the passive or active ability to fly. Paradox example: Harpy Infiltrator battlesuits can enter enemy structures to sabotage them. Paradox example: Gagarin X Battlesuit Land units Tanks Tanks are the main hitters of most factions. They take more damage from shells and rockets, and less from bullets. They have directional armour, substantial health, and are slow to turn both their hull and their turret. Tanks can crush infantry by running them over. Main Battle Tanks are the standard bread-and-butter tanks of any faction, usually armed with an AP cannon, Tier 2 units. Paradox example: Guardian Tank Destroyers are assault guns with anti-tank weaponry, but has no turrets. They are extremely vulnerable to flanking as a result. Paradox example: Ausf. H Bulldog Light tanks Also known as "flankers", light tanks designed to speed around enemy tanks and destroy them by striking their weaker side and rear armour. They are quick to turn, have light AP cannons, typically have little health, and cannot crush infantry, but otherwise share most characteristics with tanks. Amphibious light tanks can cross and fight on water as well as land. Paradox example: Reflex Multirole light tanks that can hit more than surface units, or do more than just shooting at enemy tanks. Paradox example: Beagle Superheavy tanks Sharing all the characteristics of an MBT, but to a greater degree, Superheavy tanks can crush all non-Tier 3 units, and have atrociously slow speeds, including turning themselves and their turrets around. Paradox example: Apocalypse Tank Superheavy garrisons can be garrisoned by infantry, much like a building. Paradox example: Assault Striker Walkers Walkers are slowed more considerably when damaged, and have moderate speeds when moving. (Do not confuse or use with Empire units, they are mutually exclusive!) Paradox example: Alkonost Propaganda Walker Armoured cars Armoured cars are just...cars, with armour. And weapons too, sometimes. Paradox example: Multigunner IFV Trucks Trucks lack the health of armoured vehicles and also lack directional armour. They take more damage from infantry weapons than armoured vehicles do. Trucks might be capable of carrying infantry (such as the Gun truck). This is not the case for armoured trucks. Paradox example: PAWI Truck Armoured trucks are vehicles (Half-tracks and full-tracks included) that are armoured and are not as susceptible to small arms fire than trucks. Paradox example: Wave-Force Artillery Transports Armoured transports can hold infantry and are protected from small arms fire, usually amphibious and unarmed. Paradox example: Sudden Transport APCs, or Armoured Personnel Carriers, are infantry transports, usually armed with a weapon that can hit surface targets, more resistant to small arms fire than armoured transports and are usually not amphibious. APCs usually can support the troops they transported after infantry disembarked. Paradox example: Jackson Assault transports are transports that are amphibious and can even carry tanks, heavily armoured and are usually armed with a type of weapon. Paradox example: Assault Lander Ore collectors are used by Refineries to carry ore from Ore Nodes, in order to generate money. Paradox example: Prospector Mecha Units that have equal armour on the front and sides, however unlike tanks they are not as vulnerable from behind compared to tanks. They turn quickly on the spot, but lack turrets of any kind (With some exceptions such as the King Oni). Exclusive to the Empire of the Rising Sun. Transforming mecha can transform into another form, sometimes with different roles and characteristics. This is represented in the unit box by writing Mecha/Alt Form. Paradox example: Striker-VX/Chopper-VX Mecha-tank hybrid A hybrid of a mecha and a tank, it is neither, yet both, entirely different from walkers. To call them walking tanks would be...sufficient. Exclusive to the Empire of the Rising Sun. Paradox example: Izanagi Devastator Tank Naval units Escorts Escorts are light watercraft. They turn quickly, lack directional armour, and accelerate fast. Usually made for harassment, but are sometimes capable of light anti-air and anti-sub duties, escorts have variable rates of fire. Paradox example: Hydrofoil Frigates Frigates are fast, maneuverable warships that are light-moderately armoured and are not independent warships, requiring support from heavier elements of their navy to survive. Frigates are usually relegated to light anti-air or anti-submarine support, sometimes special weapons support and have moderate rates of fire. Paradox example: Subhunter Cruisers Cruisers are fast, moderate-heavily armoured, warships primarily made to support/escort heavier elements of their navy, but they are fully capable of cruising independently for harassment and raiding. Cruisers are usually made for heavy anti-ship and anti-sub duties, sometimes even excelling in these duties than destroyers. They have high rates of fire. Paradox example: Naginata Destroyers Destroyers are independent, heavily armoured ships that are meant to engage enemy ships in direct combat, escort capital ships and are more effective in anti-air/anti-submarine warfare than frigates, but have low rates of fire compared to their lighter companions. Paradox example: Destroyer Amphibious Destroyers are capable of moving onto land, however they are slower on land, but they can still take more than a beating and provide support for ground forces. Paradox example: Assault Destroyer Capital ships Capital ships are the most powerful ships in their navies, with a lot of firepower and armour. They are slow to accelerate and decelerate (with some exceptions), take some time to turn around (again with some exceptions), and take extra damage from aircraft attack, but less from surface/submarine attack. The direction the ship is facing might determine how much firepower can be brought to bear on any target at one time, or shorten travel distance for launching aircraft. Capital ships have variable rates of fire. Paradox example: Dreadnought Flight-capable capital ships are capable of taking off into the skies, there are special weapons that can only target these behemoths. Paradox example: Aerial Battleship Musashi Submarines Submarines obviously, spend their time partially or wholly underwater. They are usually armed with torpedoes or missiles, and require surfacing in order to fire. Submarines have moderate rates of fire. Paradox example: Akula Submersibles Submersible'''s are small underwater vessels, smaller than submarines and less armoured. Usually lightly armed and armoured, they are usually scouts or fleet support. Submersibles have high rates of fire. Paradox example: Yari '''Flight-capable submersibles can take off into the skies, usually as another form and another role. Paradox example: Sea-wing Aircraft Aircraft travel quickly. Fighters are fast, maneuverable planes made for shooting down other aircraft - Often requires reloading (With some exceptions), circles in the air while idle. Paradox example: Apollo Strike bombers are fast and maneuverable, but are mainly used to destroy surface units and not structures (with some exceptions) and have a small payload. Paradox example: Vindicator Bombers are slow moving and slow turning but deal massive damage...if get to their target. Paradox example: Century Airships are floating blimps of explosive gases with who knows how many bombs or bullets, or are large ships that float in the sky using various means, such as steam or vector jets or whatever. Turn very slow, move very slowly (with some exceptions), but some airships have the ability to get extra speed in exchange for their health. Airships have unlimited ammunition, unlike bombers. Paradox example: Kirov Helicopters Helicopters turn on the spot and stay in one place while idle. Helicopters are hit by many weapons that also target airplanes. Gunships are armed and attacks ground only, although on rare occasions can target air. Some gunships can reload their weapons without returning to base. Paradox example: Longbow Transports...well...they transport. Some transports can carry tanks, the Carryall can even carry an Aircraft Carrier! Paradox example: Cardinal Multirole helicopters can perform more than just shooting at enemies or transporting stuff. Paradox example: Helix Category:Features